ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/The Writing Class, Part 2: Quick Write and Revise
Hello and welcome to Week 2 of 10 in The Writing Class. Our topic today will be writing and revising. I am your teacher, Mr. Sci. Why do you Quick Write? You should Quick Write because it helps you develop your skills. It allows you to become a better writer. It can help you develop a plot further. *coughpaperwhydidntyoumentionthiscough*. You come up with ideas right on the spot, and sometimes those can be the best kind of idea. Also, it reveals what skills you need to work on (concering spelling, grammer, and vocabulary). So, let's just hurry up and get this over with. Quick Write. This is the first interactive part of the class. I want you to go open a Microsoft Word Document, a notepad document, or something else. Then, get ready to type. The Themes for this Quick Write can be anything involving: Depression, Sadness, pain and/or Hunger. SO GO AND WORK ON IT! Remember, don't spell check it, don't fix Puntucation, don't make lower cases Capital or do anything to fix/edit/revise it. Write about 6 sentences. My Example Note: This is an example of a Quick Write that has not been edited or fixed in any way, shape or form. Therefore, there might be grammar, spelling, and other mistakes. The Child looked at the city as it went on and ond. It was rainiiding and she frowned. as the british cars went by and drove on with her, she loked at her stomach and cried. It had been 3 days since she had eatten. She got up, and slowly went over to the cars, begging for food. '' ''" Food... Food..." she said, as she crossed the road, only for her life to flash before her and then move on. '' Revising Time Now, open a new Microsoft Word Document, a new notepad document or a new Google Docs Document. Copy and paste what you wrote and put it onto the new page. Now that you've done that, we can review. Does it Even Make Sense?/Spelling The First thing you have to do is reread what you wrote. Read it word for word, not what you meant to say. Does it make sense? For Example, lets's look at my example. ''The Child looked at the city as it went on and ond. It was rainiiding and she frowned. as the british cars went by and drove on with her, she loked at her stomach and cried. It had been 3 days since she had eatten. She got up, and slowly went over to the cars, begging for food. '' ''" Food... Food..." she said, as she crossed the road, only for her life to flash before her and then move on. '' Now, you can tell that " ond ", " rainiiding ", " loked " , and " eatten " aren't words. Plus, it should say " drove on without her ". This means you have to spell them. If you have Spell check, use that. If not, then rewrite the words to make it right. For example, " On ", " raining " , " looked ", and " ate anything ". Eaten is not a word. Use Ate anything instead. So, do the same thing I just did with your example. Capitalizing Even though this should be VERY easy, there are just some people who can't capitalize anything. In my example, " as " and " british " are not capitalized. So, just capitalize them. It's that simple. Remember, only capitalize words for Pronouns and the beginnings of sentences. There is an exception, and that is when you want to make someone notice a certain word that is very important, or you want to yell. So, do the same thing I just did with your example. Punctuation There's not much I can do here, just try to know when to use the correct form of punctuation. Now go check your example. Summary *Quick Write helps you learn what to work on *Go Quick Write every once in a while *Revise Oh, and btw, when you have done this, I want you to show me your Quick Writes in the following format: '''Quick Write (Before):' your first Quick Write here Quick Write (After): your second, revised Quick Write here Post the above in the Comments section. Stay Tuned Next Week for Week 3, Create a Character. It will be written by Sklei (with the help of me. ) ---Sci. Category:Blog posts Category:Writing Guides